Harry Snape and The Case of The Writer's Block
by Chucky Ray
Summary: This is just a crackfic I did because I was bored and still very stuck on how to continue with Harry Snape and the Battle of The Bands. So these are the characters' reactions to it along with a lot of fluff between Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, and Neville/Luna. So hopefully you'll enjoy it and find it humorous.


Ginny heaved a deep and heavy sad sigh while she walked down the path that led into the woods. That's when suddenly Harry landed his broomstick on the ground and started hurrying after her. Ginny gave a startling gasp since she was unaware that he had been following her from quite some time now from up above and was now standing right beside her. "Oh I'm sorry Harry, you startled me!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. It's just from the back I thought you were my sister. She's nearly as tall as you are now." He said as Ginny narrowed her eyebrows and simply just scowled at him.

"Oh I get it now. You were only following me because you thought that I was Eve!" she snapped before she shoved him away from her.

"No I wasn't! You're my girlfriend!" Harry cried indignantly with a shake of his head. "I mean it's true that I originally mistook you for her, but you're my girlfriend! You know that I love you and I want to be with you!" he told her.

"Then why haven't you got down on one knee and propose to me yet!?" she hollered. "I mean for heaven sakes! We've been going out for the last few years now!" she told him.

"It's not _my_ fault! The writer of the Harry Snape series hasn't gotten to it yet! And believe me, I'm getting just as anxious about it as you are. I would have thought that we would be married with children of our own by now but it seems as she is just taking her good old sweet time!" he cried.

"Yeah, just like she's taking her good old sweet time updating the one that she's writing now." Ginny muttered underneath her breath.

"April can't help it." A voice from behind them came before they both turned around to see Hermione shaking her head at them. "She's got writer's block. She'll update eventually but she's also been very busy and underneath quite a bit of stress lately. Especially with her grandfather passing away." She told them.

"Oh really, I didn't know that." Ginny said.

"That's because you're a fictional character. We all are." Hermione told her.

"What!?" Ginny exclaimed with incredibility. "I don't believe you!" she cried. "Please Harry tell me that this is a joke!"

"I'm sorry Ginger but what Hermione is saying is true and it generally always is. A woman by the name of JK Rowling invented us." Harry told her.

"Well if that's true, then what are we doing here then? Why is this April person writing about us?" she wondered.

"Because, even though this is stupid and entirely pointless we're part of a fanfic right now." Hermione explained. "And April _did_ invent Tobey, Eve, Teddy, Heather, and some of the other characters in this series." She told her.

"Speaking of Eve, I still don't know where she is." Harry pointed out.

"Oh she's with Ron, Neville, and Luna." Hermione told him.

"Really? How on earth did she ever convince Ron to let her be in his company?" Ginny questioned with uncertainty.

"Because although Ron might not like to admit it, besides you and Harry she's one of the best Qudditch players that he's ever seen." Hermione told her.

"Only because the writer created her that way though." Ginny pointed out.

"Still, since not much activity has been happening in The Battle of The Bands fic so far they needed to occupy themselves somehow." Hermione explained.

"Really? I didn't know that Neville and Luna play Qudditch." Harry said.

"They don't. They just like to watch them play along with Aaron, Derek, and the other Dragons." She told him.

"Speaking of Neville and Luna, that poor woman has been pregnant for the longest time now, hopefully April will get back to the story eventually so that she'll be able to give birth soon." Ginny said while Harry took ahold of her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers.

"Getting anxious to find out the gender are you?" he inquired with a knowing grin.

"I'm getting anxious in general." Ginny told him. "Besides, Lord knows that that baby can't stay inside of her forever." She said while they started strolling back down the path together. Sure enough they found Ron and Eve soaring on their brooms in the air with all four members of The Dragons. Meanwhile Snape, Neville, and Luna watched from below in the stands.

Luna smiled warmly cuddled up inside Neville's chest while he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead tenderly. "She's going to be the nicest and loveliest mother in the world." Ginny remarked while Snape turned his head over to look at them.

"Oh hullo son I didn't realize that you were there." He began with a grin before He, Ginny, and Hermione all walked over to him. "Have you come to watch the game?" he wondered.

"Sure, we've got nothing better to do." Ginny replied with a shrug but Harry just simply grinned at her slyly.

"I'm sorry but I beg to differ with you." He told her.

"Down boy, this fic is rated K+ in case you hadn't realized it yet." She pointed out as Harry quickly apologized before squeezing her hand and placing a quick and tender kiss on her lips. Ginny smiled at him before she kissed him back and that's when suddenly Ron landed his broomstick down on the ground in front of them.

"Alright Ginny, you're up. I could use a break." He told her before he turned over to look at Hermione. "Two questions." He began. "One, just what exactly is the point to this story, and two, do you think the real one will ever be updated again?" he inquired before Hermione took a deep breath and sighed heavily with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes Ronald, you've just got to give her some time to think." She told him. "And as to the point of this story I don't think that there really is any plot." She said.

"Yeah because if there was, Luna and I would be in a jacuzzi by now." Neville said with a grin before kissing his wife on the lips.

"Yeah, so would I and Ginny." Harry said.

"Boys please that's enough! We _have_ to follow the ratings and leave it PG like it's supposed to be." Hermione told them.

"Alright, alright, but just wait until the next rated T fanfic." Harry said before Ginny mounted on top of Ron's broomstick and kicking off from the ground hovered into the sky.


End file.
